


Lullaby

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, Ironhusbands, Lullabies, M/M, Parent James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Singing, Sleepless baby, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Baby Peter is having a sleepless night, and Tony tries everything he can think of to get him back to sleep.He finally gets the idea to sing him a lullaby.Turns out lullabies work on a tired genius just as well as on his tired little boy.





	Lullaby

A soft cry sounded over the baby monitor, pulling Tony into consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and saw the lights glow on the baby monitor. With a small sigh he got up and used the bathroom before making his way down the hall to Peter’s room, a yawn escaping him. 

"Hey bambino, it's okay Daddy's here," he cooed as he walked over to the crib, gently lifting his three month old son into his arms. The crying continued as Tony carried the small one to the kitchen, putting a readymade bottle in the microwave. Tony hummed as he gently bounced his son in his arms, thankful when the timer went off. He tested the temperature before feeding his son.  
"There we go," Tony cooed softly with a smile as he watched Peter drink, little hands trying to hold the bottle.

Once Peter was fed and burped Tony took him back to his room, only for Peter to start crying again when the man tried to put him down.  
"Hey, hey, hey what's wrong Tesoro?" Tony asked as he held the boy close, small hand gripping his shirt.  
Tony sighed. He knew what this was, another one of Peter's sleepless nights. The little one didn't get them often but when he did, him and the unlucky parent were very tired and cranky the next day.  
Tony changed Peter and wrapped the boy in his blanket and grabbed the pacifier before heading back to the living room.  
It was gonna be a long night.

Three hours later, Tony and his little one were still awake.  
Tony had tried everything with Peter. Rocking him, his teething ring, toys and even laying down with him.  
Nothing worked, not even showing Peter the reactor.  
"Come on bambino, we should both be asleep by now," the man told his son, Hawkeye pacifier in his mouth, "Daddy has a meeting in a few hours, and Papa's gonna have to deal with a very cranky baby."  
Peter smiled around his pacifier and Tony couldn't help but smile back.  
"You're a little menace you know that right?"  
Peter simply giggled.

After another half hour of Tony walking around and gently bouncing him, Peter was still wide awake.  
"Baby, it really is time for sleep," Tony told him softly, seeing his little one's eyes rimmed red as he grizzled softly.  
"Shh, shh, shh," Tony soothed, patting his back. He had to think of something, or his husband was gonna be dealing with two cranky babies in the morning.  
As Tony walked by the windows he hummed softly, thinking what to do to calm his little one. Nothing came to mind and he sighed tiredly, pulling a whine of protest from Peter. The man looked down and almost laughed at the angry look on his son's face.  
A lightbulb went off.

The genius carried Peter back to his room and sat in the rocking chair, foot rocking them gently.  
"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay,  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,  
Waiting to sail your worries away," he sang softly, smiling when he felt Peter relax. He shifted Peter so the boy lay against his chest, relaxing even further to the sound of his Dad’s heartbeat. As Tony continued to sing the little one slowly became a deadweight in the man’s arms, his breaths becoming more even as he snuggled even closer.  
Tony ended the song with a yawn and couldn’t stop his own eyes from slipping closed. 

Rhodey woke up to soft singing coming from the baby monitor. He smiled at the familiar lullaby; it was one Tony had sung at MIT before while half asleep on Rhodey’s chest.  
The ex-military man lay there and listened as the song finished, waiting for his husband to come back to bed.  
After a few minutes of no Tony, Rhodey climbed out of bed and headed down the hall to find him. 

Upon opening the door to Peter’s room the man leant against the doorway, arms crossed with a soft smile on his face. Tony was asleep in the rocking chair, their three month old fast asleep on his chest next to the reactor. Rhodey shook his head with a small chuckle and walked over to the pair, gently lifting Peter into his arms and placing him in his crib. The little one stirred with a small whine.  
“Shh,” Rhodey whispered as he gently stroked Peter’s cheek, smiling as the boy settled.  
He walked over to his husband and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
“Rhodey,” Tony mumbled as his eyes fluttered open.  
“Hey sweetheart,” Rhodey whispered smiling pulling his husband up into his arms, “c’mon time for bed.”  
“Love you,” Tony whispered as he was carried back to their room.  
“I love you too,” Rhodey replied, softly kissing the side of his husbands head. 

Tony was asleep before they made it to the bed.


End file.
